Lab 1
Storyline Save Our Dear Mother Year 2050, it was just past the New Year, and the world has ended terribly after several battles with the issues that the people could not handle or solve since 2015 – the millennium goals. Stranded on a barren land are a handful of survivors, and within them, stood a man that weeps silently in a corner to the horror that just occurred not long ago. “''If all could restart again… if there’s just one ray of hope to restart everything again, let us go back to the time before the trouble began and rewrite the page. Rewrite it once more, with everyone!” Here comes a tiny robot that slips in front of him, and he peeks up to see what it was and the robot speaks, “''Then, let’s do it!” Its little hand touches the man’s feet and a giant warp gate appears from the sky and swallows them both into it. The man and the robot fell in deep, being push and flush in this thicken-colored dimension as though there is no end to this eternal tunnel and the man slowly loses his sights. As the man slowly regains his consciousness, he hears the wind, softly flowing past his face. He smells something that is never like before, something sweet, something amazing. In his mind, he thinks, “''Ah, how nice if the world could just be like this and I will never need to open my eyes. This is so comfortable.” A small hand flies by immediately and lands a direct hit on the cheek of the man’s face and does several combo attacks on it, creating a 100-hits combo. “Grahh! That hurts!” The man stands up immediately. To his astonishment as his eyes open up, he sees a world totally different from before. It was not destroyed, neither was it turned upside-down. It was beautiful, just weird. “Human,” the robot speaks, “it’s time to show your stuffs! It’s time to save mother! In front of you is Mother, the place where you are from. Now, you’re in our lab, lab of Eden. Mother is Eden, Eden is Mother and she is being attacked even after that blast. Mother is still hanging on, so, hurry up! I’ll help you too together with the rest in here!” And so, the story begins and you, as the one who was picked up by the tiny robot needs to save Eden from the various mobs that keep entering her. Prevent the uneducated kids from entering her by allocating them to schools. Kill up all those disease and bring the sick to the hospital. Once in a while, Super Saiyan you trump guy will appear in the lab and helps you to clear up the place so you will have more free space to keep the people that are flowing in until Eden heals up and so many tasks to do! The various people in the lab, including the robot, will help you with building the structures, upgrading them and informing you of the current status. So hurry up now! Eden needs you! Use Case Diagram Use Case Description Functional Requirements '''Building Infrastructure' 1) The player is able to build infrastructure successfully given that his game credit is more than the capacity required for building. 2) The player is able to build infrastructure successfully given that his game credit is equal to the capacity required for building. 3) The player is unable to build infrastructure given that his game credit is lesser than the capacity price for building. 4) The player is unable to build infrastructure given that the location selected is occupied by a creep. 5) The game must display error message to notify the player if there is insufficient game credits to build the infrastructure. Selling Infrastructure 1) The player is able to sell infrastructure that is already built, given that the current capacity of occupied slots for the particular goal is lesser than the total capacity after the infrastructure is sold. 2) The player is unable to sell infrastructure that is already built, given that the current capacity used to house the creep will be more than the total capacity after selling. Creep Entering Infrastructure 1) The specific goal creep will be able to enter only infrastructure of the same goal type. 2) The specific goal creep will be not be able to enter infrastructure of the same goal type once. <> 1) The game must display a dialog box upon clicking on the Quiz NPC. 2) The dialog box must be able to display a question if the two minutes interval is up. 3) The dialog box must be able to display a message stating that the player cannot attempt the quiz as the two minutes interval is not up yet. Player answers question correctly 1) The game must display a message stating that the player has answered the question correctly. 2) The game must be able to increase the game credits by 100 if the quiz is answered correctly. 3) The game must be able to display a message stating that 100 game credits are earned for answering the question correctly. Player answers questions wrongly 1) The game must be able to display a message stating that the quiz question is answered wrongly. 2) The game must not increase the amount of game credits if the quiz question is answered wrongly. 3) The game must be able to grey out the remaining choices. 4) The game must display the correct answer in green. 5) The game must be able to display the wrong answer in red. <> 1) The player must be able to visit the shop. Purchase Item 1) The player must be able to successfully purchase items from the shop if his/her game credits is equal or greater than the item price'.' 2) The player must not be able to successfully purchase items from the shop if his/her game credits is lesser than the item price. <> 1) The player must be able to interact with the global partnership NPC. 2) The game must display a dialog box when the player clicks on the global partnership NPC. Unable to utilize global partnership help 1) The game must notify the player that he is unable to use the global partnership help when the global partnership NPC is not waving his flag. Utilize Global Partnership Help 1) The game must make changes according to Player's selected global partnership help. 2) The game must show a notification on what has been done to Player's account 3) The game must display 3 global partnership help choices when the global partnership NPC flag is waved. 4) The player must only select one of the 3 choices. 5) The global partnership NPC flag must be lowered to the minimum level. Global Partnership Request Rise of flags 1) The global partnership NPC's flag must be raised upon player fulfils 1 of his help requests. Wave flag 2) The global partnership NPC must wave his flag upon player fulfils 4 of his help requests. Attempt Global Partnership Request 1) The dialog box showing the global partnership help request must be displayed randomly within 4 to 8 minutes interval Fulfill Global Partnership Help 1) The player must have the resources required to fulfill the global partnership help. 2) The game must be able to deduct the resources accordingly. 3) The game must display an notification to inform that the resources are being deducted. Unable to Fulfill Global Partnership Help 1) The game must inform the player that he/she does not have sufficient resources to fulfill the global partnership help request. 2) The game must close the dialog box when the player refused to help in the global partnership help request. <> 1) The player must not be able to walk pass the game boundary. 2) The player must not be able to walk over the infrastructure. 3) The creep must be able to find their way to the globe. 4) The player must not be able to walk over the globe. <> 1) The game must display a health bar. 2) The health bar must decrease when an AI character enters the globe. 3) The health bar should change to yellow color to indicate the critical level. 4) The game must end when the health bar is empty. <> 1) The game must display the correct number of game credit which the player has. 2) The player must be able to pause the game by pressing a keyboard key. 3) The player must be allowed to resume the game when the game is paused. 4) The player must be allowed to quit the game when the game is paused. 'Non Functional Requirements' 1) The game must load within 15 seconds. 2) The player must be able to install the game into the system. 3 )The player must be able to run the game. 4) 90% of the players must know how to play the game within 5 minutes. 5) The game must run smoothly. 6) The game must run without error. 'Data Requirements' 1) The quiz question must have only 3 choices. 2) The format of the timer must be hh:mm:ss